herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jar Jar Binks
(formerly), Lee Char, Gial Ackbar, Nossor Ri, Hondo Ohnaka, Senator Kharrus, Commander Stone, Onaconda Farr, Silood, Commander Gree (formerly), Boogie, Chrin, Peppi Bow, Queen Neeyutnee, Gregar Typho, Jaybo Hood, Boss Lyonie, Meena Tills, Monnk, Lemcke, Hogan Tinmar, Julia, Peteen, Savatte, Joseph, Amit Noloff, King Katuunko |enemies = , , Darth Sidous, , Sebulba, Count Dooku, Riff Tamson, Nossor Ri (formerly), Jango Fett, Boba Fett, General Grievous, Nuvo Vindi, Lott Dod, Poggle the Lesser, Rish Loo, Mas Amedda, LEP-86C8, Mother Talzin, Battle Droids, Watto, Commander Cody, Commander Gree, Stormtrooper |type of hero = Unwanted Comic Relief Sidekick |size = 200 }} Jar Jar Binks is a recurring character in the Star Wars franchise. He was a Gungan military officer and politician during the waning days of the Galactic Republic. His clumsy behavior had, at one point in his life, led to his exile from Gungan society, but he was welcomed back by his people following his efforts during the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo. He is a major character in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, a supporting character in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, and Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and a minor character in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. He was portrayed and voiced by . Biography ''The Phantom Menace'' Jar Jar aided Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi in their rescue of Naboo's queen, Padmé Amidala and, with Padmé and the Jedi, traveled off-world to Tatooine and Coruscant, before returning to liberate his planet from the Federation. Upon his return, Jar Jar helped to forge an alliance between the Gungans and the Naboo, ending years of mistrust. For his efforts, he was promoted to Bombad General and served in the Gungan Grand Army during the Battle for Naboo. He later attended the funeral of Qui-Gon who had been killed by Darth Maul. ''Attack of the Clones'' Sometime after the events of The Phantom Menace, Jar Jar moves to Coruscant to become a Senior Representatives for his people in the Galactic Senate, serving under Padmé. He temporarily takes her place as senator when she goes into hiding after an assassination attempt on her life. Jar Jar was manipulated by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine into proposing that the Senate grant the Chancellor emergency powers that would allow him to create an army to combat the Separatists. This lead to the creation of the army deployed by the Republic during the Clone Wars. ''Revenge of the Sith'' Jar Jar was present when Palpatine transformed the Republic into the Empire, thus changing the Galactic Senate into the Imperial Senate. He later attended Padmé's funeral on Naboo after her death on Polis Massa, while giving birth to Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, as a result of resulting the loss the will to live following the fall of his friend Anakin Skywalker into the dark side. ''Star Wars Legends'' For his role in the rise of Palpatine's Empire Jar Jar found himself banished by his people once again. Additionally the human adults wanted nothing to do with Jar Jar either for much the same reason. A year after the Battle of Endor, Jar Jar was living in Theed and working as a street performer, entertaining children by performing a variety of tricks. During this time he became friends with the orphan Mapo. Trivia *Jar Jar was almost universally despised by fans of Star Wars franchise around the globe, for him being excessively slovenly and clumsy, causing all kinds of nuisances to those around him (thus devoid of any character charms), too talkative - with his talks being too fast for most audiences to understand, stealing and overusing C3PO's (the franchise's one of the most iconic and identifiable characters) most famous catchphrase "How rude!", unattractive character design, clueless overusage of slapsticks etc. But with Rose Tico, who is even more despised by fans than Binks, fans had since reevaluated Binks' value to the franchise. *Comically, in his bio, Jar Jar has "Hard To Describe" or something similar in his profile's Talents slot. *Jar Jar's canon fate was finally revealed in the novel Aftermath: Empire's End, in which he had returned to Naboo by the time of the Battle of Jakku and subsisted as a street performer. *Because of Paplatine's manipulation, Jar Jar is indirectly responsible for the creation of the Empire as well as the destruction of the Jedi Order. **A theory arose over the years that Jar Jar was a Force sensitive Sith Lord who was the real mastermind of the rise of the Empire. In Robot Chicken a clip showed Palpatine calling Jar Jar to apologize for manipulating him into granting him emergency powers. Jar Jar laughed it off while putting on his Sith robes. *Jar Jar makes an appearance in Angry Birds: Star Wars, where he is portrayed by an unknown bird. His ability is to use his tongue to latch onto an object you target. He will be released when you press the screen again. This power is similar to the ability Zam Zessel has. Navigation Category:Male Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Aliens Category:Sidekicks Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Officials Category:Lawful Good Category:Loyal Category:Knights Category:Genius Category:Fighter Category:Betrayed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Pacifists Category:Military Category:Protectors Category:Leaders Category:War Heroes Category:Famous Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Neutral Good Category:Incompetent Category:Anti Hero Category:Falsely Accused Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Unwanted Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Outright Category:Dimwits Category:Controversial Category:Humanoid Category:Animals Category:Dreaded Category:Selfless Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Merfolk Category:Mascots Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Sophisticated